


=> Tavros: believe in fairies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anything can happen in the dream bubbles, and the line between fantasy and reality can become blurred</p>
<p>AU, PWP, basically rufio and pupa double team tavros</p>
            </blockquote>





	=> Tavros: believe in fairies

Tavros moaned, a breathless sound, as he tried to process the scene occurring before his shaky eyes. Every part of his body felt overly warm, and he was sure his skin was flushed a bright brown. Flushed. Now was so not the time to have that word pop into his head. How had things even come to this? He close his eyes, trying to think back to what had led up to these ridiculous events, but the erotic sounds coming from in front of him shook his concentration, distracting him from any train of thought not directly related to the situation at hand. As if sensing his distraction, the two (matesprits? rails with pails? were they just in cahoots for the time being? they certainly weren’t behaving like kismesis…) in front of him slowly stopped what they were doing and turned to him, each reaching out, as if in sync, to place a hand on one of his shoulders.  
“Tavros…” the larger of the two rumbled, his breath hot and heavy against the Taurus’ hair. “Don’t tell me you aren’t interested,,, you might hurt our feelings.” The adolescent brownblood opened his eyes, unable to keep from looking at the pair. He had done nothing but look at them since they suddenly invaded his room, tearing him away from his grubtop. The taller troll, with horns even more impressive than his own, wearing scraggly clothing littered with the bones of either former enemies or former dinners… he looked just like- no, Tavros couldn’t even think it, scared it would make this all too real, or make it all a dream. He could barely glance in the direction of the other, too nervous and unraveled to even begin to tackle the impossibility of this one’s identity.   
“Come on little guy. I thought this was what you wanted?” As the large, strong troll- it can’t be, it can’t be him that’s ridiculous- spoke, his hand slowly traveled from Tavros’ shoulder to his neck, warm and caressing, while his companion’s hand and arm, seeming almost delicate escaping from that bright, eye-catching green sleeve, seemed content to stay where it was. Its owner seemed equally content to let the other do the talking. “Come on, kid, I thought I taught you better than this. You’re the one who wanted this, so just take it.”   
Tavros, well, he couldn’t deny that. Overcome by a sudden burst of -confidencepassionwantcouragelust- he leaned forward, on the offensive after such an obvious invitation. The older troll smirked, and leaned forward to meet his gesture halfway. The brownblood found his confusion disappearing behind the heat of the kiss. He wasn’t a stranger to experimenting on his own, but he had never experienced something like this. The feeling of lips moving against his own, hot and slick and wet, startled a groan out of him, but the noise was muffled in the other’s mouth.   
His attention was completely sucked up as he focused of the sensation of sharp teeth nipping at his lips, a slick tongue darting out and soothing the sting and wow- he reached out and braced his hands on a shoulder, a horn- that felt really nice, but there was no way to not notice as the other, whose presence he had not quite managed to forget, began to slip his unbuttoned top from his shoulders.  
“Ah!” Tavros, startled, almost pulled back, but the troll in front reached up and secured one of the younger’s horns in a firm grip, and suddenly he was caged in from both sides. It was too much to process, let alone react to, and Tavros found he couldn’t protest as he was simultaneously pulled back into a heated kiss and steadily stripped of his clothes. “W-what are-“ He groaned, both embarrassed and quietly glad as his pants were removed before they became too tight.  
There was heat and weight as his back, the pressure of a hard bulge pressed against his lower half as the slighter of the two intruders proved himself a dangerous force to overlook, reaching around to tug at the waistband of the youngest troll’s underwear. The troll at his back took on a mischievous expression as he slipped his fingers below the last garment keeping Tavros from being completely exposed, groping at the brownblood’s package.  
“Hmm, I’d say he likes what you’re doing, Rufio.” Tavros was too flustered to react more than some jerky thrusting at the sound of the slick, boyish voice next to his ear. “Or maybe, this is from watching us earlier?” The troll still holding him from the front, still gripping his horns- Rufio- groaned in response, the rumbling travelling from his chest, to his throat, to vibrate pleasantly along their connected mouths. He adjusted his hold on the boy trapped between them and pulled back from the by-now-sloppy kiss to aim a smirk past Tavros’ right shoulder.  
“I told you you’d like this game, Pupa.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm sorry this exists???  
> i don't even know why i'm uploading it fdjlfg;kjfdjklf  
> everything i touch turns to crack  
> this was just supposed to be a simple gamkattav threesome idk how it turned into this  
> sobs


End file.
